The Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Katia11
Summary: His grandmother had been dead for years. Which made his current situation all the more strange. Because she was almost certainly standing in front of him claiming to have a message for him.  JN retelling of A Christmas Carol
1. A Ghostly Visitor

I am bringing this story back. I know that this is the same chapter, but I made some changes to it. I will hopefully be able to update the next chapter soon. Enjoy! Recommended listening: It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas, Michael Buble.

A Ghostly Visitor

Colored lights were hanging from every house in the neighborhood and every radio station in Retroville had been playing Christmas music 24/7 since Thanksgiving.

The holiday season was here again.

He cursed under his breath. What a hoax! The entire day was based on myths, legends and recycled ideas. Santa Claus, for instance, was a myth created to encourage children to behave. It was an idea stolen from the life of Saint Nicholas. Only it had been enhanced to unbelievable and magical portions. Christmas was nothing more than a clever guise for merchandisers to sell an abundance of their product. Anyone with half of a brain could figure that out.

It was all _so_ utterly ridiculous.

So why his eleventh grade classmates had chosen to do _A Christmas Carol_ for the winter play was beyond him. He'd tried to convince his classmates that they didn't even need to do a Christmas play, but they all claimed it was tradition. He didn't care that the school had been doing it for over seventy years. They had all insisted that he do the special effects, but he said no. Now everyone in the school hated him.

Even Sheen and Carl had been avoiding him. He had to admit that he'd grown kind of fond of the peace and quiet which their absence provided. They all called him Grinch and a Scrooge, but Jimmy didn't care. He was entitled to keep 'Christmas' however he chose. Especially if that meant not keeping the silly holiday at all!

When he walked in the doors of Retroville High School he was greeted by an unwelcome sight. People were chattering excitedly. Some were humming Christmas carols, a few donned red sweaters. The halls were decorated with red and green streamers and cheesy posters that all said, _Merry Christmas!_

"Are you going to go to the play tonight?" One girl walking in front of him asked her companion.

"Of course, I've heard it's really good."

Instantly he was reminded that it was opening night of the dreaded play. That meant the entire school would be abuzz with this kind of disgusting spirit.

It was going to be a long day.

"Well well, if it's not Mr. Grouchy pants," an icy female voice came from behind him.

He turned to see Cindy Vortex standing behind him with a furious glare on her face. Her golden hair now flowed gently over her shoulders and her body had shaped well since their Lindberg Elementary days. She wasn't a Betty Quinlan, but she wasn't bad to look at.

"What do you want, Vortex?"

"I'm just making sure that you are _not _coming to the production this evening."

He shook his head. "No."

"Good!" she snapped. Turning on her heel, she disappeared down the hallway.

"Like I'd actually go to the play," he snapped back as she retreated. She didn't even look back.

Just then a redheaded boy appeared next to him. "Hey Jimmy," Carl wheezed.

"I thought you guys weren't talking to me."

"I'm not really all that mad at you. I mean, just because I'm playing the ghost of Marley doesn't mean you have to come see me or anything. But don't tell Sheen I was talking to you… in fact, don't tell anyone I was talking to you."

Jimmy smiled awkwardly. "Sure."

Carl wheezed again. "Thanks," he offered softly as they walked into their first class together.

All day long, no one wanted to shut up about the stupid show. Even the choir went around class to class singing uplifting songs and then making comments about seeing the annual 11th grade production. By the time school was over, his head was aching with Christmas spirit and his stomach was positively churning.

When he got home he was so upset didn't even say hello to his mother and father he headed straight for his lab.

Just as he was turning the doorknob he could've sworn for a single moment that his doorknob had looked exactly like his dead grandmother. It was just a trick of the light that's all, no more than the long day getting to his head.

He needed quiet, pronto.

Goddard was snoozing lazily on his bed. The various machines were whirring quietly. The entire lab smelled like a mix of chemicals and iron. Instantly, he felt more at peace. He smiled as he pulled on his lab coat. This was where he belonged, with logic and science.

A few minutes later his work was interrupted as the lights began to flicker. After a few moments of this they shut off completely. He sighed and checked his watch. It was blinking, which meant that something in the room was giving a very high frequency interfering with the functioning.

It also informed him that it wasn't anything he'd built.

A chill ran down his spine.

Okay, this was silly! He just needed to get the lights back on and then everything would be fine. He pulled out an extra flashlight that he kept in a drawer.

Slowly he worked his way over to the other side of the room. When he was about halfway, there was a strange noise from over by where Goddard lay.

His heartbeat sped up a little. Okay, he was imagining things. He was just a little freaked out by the door knob thing. With a twinge, he noted that Goddard had started whining nervously.

Jimmy swallowed the lump in his throat and moved a little closer to the switch.

It had also gotten about ten degrees colder. Another chill ran up his spine. He spun around quickly, but nothing was there.

"Okay, just get over to the lights," he told himself.

"James Isaac Neutron," a voice from behind him whispered.

He knew that voice! But it couldn't be!

"Turn around, dear boy."

His heart was now beating at an unfathomable rate. Slowly, he forced himself to turn around. What he saw nearly made him pass out. Was that his grandmother? No, his grandmother had been dead for years. Yes, she was as dead as a doornail, which only made his current situation all the more strange. Because no matter how hard his rational mind tried to fight it, she was standing in front of him her face looking very pale and careworn.

"Grandma, is that you?"

"It is."

He shook his head. "This is not happening! This is all in my imagination. You have to be some experiment gone awry or some sugar induced dream."

"No, it's me."

"How is that possible? Ghosts aren't real."

"You always were a skeptic, and you never did listen to me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was sent here to give you another chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I have seen a glimpse of your future, and it is filled with misery and loneliness if you continue to follow the path of bitterness that you have chosen."

"What if I am happy following it?"

"Jimmy, it is very rare for one of our "kind" to be able to make visits. But, I was able to since I had hope that there was hope that you would change. I really hope that I'm not wrong. You only have this one last chance. So please, for both of our sakes, don't mess it up."

Jimmy crossed his arms over his chest."Whatever."

She frowned and gestured to his watch. "This night you will be visited by three spirits. The first will be Ghost of Christmas Past at midnight, the second will be the Ghost of Christmas Present at two, and last will be the Ghost of Christmas Future at four. Each will take on a form of an everyday person. And a little hint, Jim, don't mess with the last one. It's kind of touchy. "

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Grandma. I just need to wake up from this dream."

His grandmother sighed."Don't disappoint me Jimmy; I know you have a heart in there somewhere."

Then without another word she vanished. The moment after she had gone, the lights came back on and the interference with his watch stopped.

"Stupid overactive brain," he muttered as he slapped his palm against his forehead.

Goddard continued to whine nervously for a moment, but at a harsh look from his master set him straight back to sleep.

Later, as the clock chimed eleven, another cold chill ran up Jimmy's spine. There was only an hour left till the 'Ghost of Christmas Past' came.

"Like there is such a thing!" He tried to assure himself in a small and frightened squeak.

-x-


	2. Time Past

Merry Christmas everyone! This is my Christmas gift to you. XD Enjoy! Recommended listening: Hayley Westenra, The Little Drummer Boy.

Love, Katie

P.S. I don't own Jimmy.

Time Past

When the clock chimed midnight Jimmy awoke to find that he had fallen asleep while working on his latest inventing.

"What a strange dream."

Goddard was wagging his tail happily, but his head was cocked to the right as though something wasn't quite right.

"Goddard, what's wrong boy?" Jimmy looked in the direction that Goddard was facing. Libby Folfax was standing in the corner of his lab. She was wearing a white robe and a golden candle in her hand.

"Libby, what the hell are you doing in my lab at this time of night? And why are you dressed like that?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"You are Libby Folfax and you are pissing me off."

"I physically appear like Libby Folfax because your grandmother said you might be more receptive that way."

"Whatever you want, you can just take it."

"You will come with me now; we do not have much time."

Sure, she was speaking with Libby's voice and she looked like Libby, but this was NOT Libby. The figure held out her arm.

"The sooner this is over the better."

"Hold on tight."

He reached out and clasped his hand around her wrist. Immediately he got the strange feeling like his head was being pushed through a very small tunnel. Colors flew by in reds, pinks and purples. He was feeling like he might vomit when to his great relief his feet were safely planted on solid ground.

He immediately realized that he was back at his own house. When they got inside he saw his younger self, his mother and his father all sitting on the couch opening their presents. A dwarf star on the top of the tree glowed brightly.

"I remember this Christmas," he remarked with a warm smile. "It was the best year! I got a dwarf star and I still believed in Santa Claus."

There was no response from his companion. Obviously whatever he was supposed to see was coming soon.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for ruining Christmas before."

"That's okay honey."

"I just thought it was you guys putting stuff under the tree for me. I'm pretty sure that dwarf star would be impossible for any normal person to collect."

"Oh, honey!" His mother cooed and gently kissed his forehead.

"You were a sweet little kid. I wonder what happened to make you lose faith," Libby added.

"I grew up."

"We shall see, won't we?"

She extended her arm again and Jimmy knew that it was time to travel again. This time he braced himself for the feeling of moving through time. He closed his eyes tightly, it was still disorienting, but at least he didn't feel like he was going to be sick.

"We have arrived, Jimmy Neutron," this hallucination or whatever the hell it was seriously needed to stop being so weird.

When he opened his eyes his heart sunk. They were standing outside the Cease Funeral Home in downtown Retroville. His throat constricted tightly. He knew what memory this was.

"No! I'm not going in there."

"You must."

"Fine," he hissed.

When he got inside he began to see familiar faces. His mother crying softly, his father drinking a little bit too much punch. Lastly he saw his 13 year old self sitting in a corner, his head buried in his hands.

"Hi honey," his mother sniffled as she sat down next to him.

"Hi."

"You should come into the viewing room and say goodbye."

"I don't want to."

"Please, as a Christmas gift for your mom."

His younger self sighed and took a drink of his punch and stood up. He pushed past the tons of people to the main viewing room. Libby urged him to follow.

The viewing room was decorated in deep blues and blacks, and in the center was a tiny coffin for a child. In the coffin lay a girl who was no more than two with dark auburn hair, wearing a beautiful little blue dress. He recalled that it had been her favorite.

His stomach reeled.

His younger self stood over the coffin for a moment, took the dead girls hand and whispered something to her.

"That's your sister, right?"

"Arielle," he responded.

"What a lovely name. It's always a shame when young people die before their time."

The younger Jimmy took a seat in the corner of the small room.

"Can we please go now?"

"That was not the memory, Jimmy Neutron. What you have to see will come next."

"Right," he added bitterly.

A woman with dark hair and another woman with blonde hair came up to the coffin. Jimmy's eyes began to instinctively water and he started to shift uncomfortably.

"Isn't she just the picture of perfection?" The woman with black hair whispered as she looked at Arielle.

"Beautiful. What a horrible tragedy!" Her friend commented.

"I know! Did you hear that it was her own brother who killed her?"

"No!"

"I guess something malfunctioned and she was too close."

"Oh my," the woman with the blonde hair added. "That is terrible!"

"That boy is a menace."

They turned and looked to the small boy sitting in the corner. It was now clear that these two women were perfectly aware of his presence. His younger self buried his head in his hands and Jimmy flew out of the building into the Texas air and was sick in the bushes.

Libby swooped in behind him after her had composed himself.

"She is proud of you, you know. She knows it was her own fault. You warned her."

"No more, please take me home!"

"There is one more memory you must see," Libby added as she once again extended her arm.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, took a deep breath and clutched her wrist. This time he didn't even bother to close his eyes. He was freezing cold. He fruitlessly rubbed his palms against his arms. There was even snow on the ground and his feet were getting wet. There were mountains and trees everywhere.

"I know this place! This is that lodge in the mountains that my family came to for Christmas vacation a few years ago."

Could this possibly be a good memory after the horrible one he had been forced to endure? When they arrived inside they stopped outside the small café in the Lobby. The couple in front of them was holding hands. It was none other than his 15 year old self and Cindy Vortex. He leaned down and kissed her lips very briefly and she whined when he pulled away.

"You are such a flirt, Jimmy Neutron! Who knew?"

"You did."

"True."

"Can you believe that school starts on Monday all ready?"

"I know, right?"

For a few moments it got awkwardly quiet.

"What are we going to do about that by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what it sounds like!"

"Who says we have to do anything?"

"What do you mean? You _finally_ ask me out and you don't want to tell anyone?"

"Well, I just don't know how people would react."

"I don't give a damn about how people react and since when have you?"

The younger Jimmy flinched uncomfortably.

"I guess I was just trying to say that this has been nice."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO! I'm just saying that I think we should take it slow when we get back."

"By slow you mean never telling anyone?"

"Cindy! Calm down!"

"No! I will not calm down! I am not some hussy who you can take advantage of whenever you want! I love you!" Jimmy blinked at her for a few moments and Cindy flushed a deep red.

"But, Cindy!"

"But- nothing! You don't want to tell people, well you don't have to. We are over, for good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"This never happened!"

"Agreed!"

"Have a merry Christmas you ass!" She shouted as she dumped the remaining amount of her hot chocolate all over him. She walked away obviously satisfied with herself.

Libby crossed over her chest.

"That was admittedly not one of my better moments," he replied trying to come off aloof, but he admitted the memory held more of a sting then he cared to admit.

"It is not over."

"What?"

He looked back to see himself cleaning the spilled chocolate off his jacket.

"Girls suck," he muttered bitterly.

"You know, bud," the dude who had been behind the counter began to tell him as he wiped the table to the right of Jimmy. "I would advise you to apologize to the lady."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she's a hot piece and if you want to get some you better apologize."

Just then his younger self got up from his seat, and punched the guy square in the face.

"What was that supposed to show me?"

"You don't know?"

He thought about it for a moment, but the answer seemed to slip right from his fingers.

"Can I go home?"

"Yes," Libby replied as she extended her arm and he took it. Flashing colors, headache, and then he was back in his lab. "The next spirit will be arriving at two."

With that, Libby vanished and he found himself standing next to his lab chair.

"What was in the lunchmeat today?" He asked fruitlessly as he sunk into the chair with an exasperated sigh.

-x-


	3. No Time Like the Present

I admit that hurt guys. I actually worked pretty hard on this story and it kind of breaks my heart that my last chapter only got one review. What's the point of writing if no one reads it anyway? I'm starting to think I actually just suck.

Anyways we should get on with the story. Sorry for being depressing. Enjoy and Merry Christmas! Love, Katie

Recommended Listening: Do They Know It's Christmas? Glee cast version. Yep, I'm still obsessed.

No Time like the Present

For the next few hours thoughts of Arielle and Cindy made it nearly impossible to sleep. He his eyes and checked his watch. Two o clock! Things were back to normal.

Then he heard Carl laughing.

_Oh, Gas Planets_.

He turned to see Goddard nudging his head up against Carl who was sitting in the corner of his lab. He was dressed in a green robe and there was some sort of weird wreath thing on his head and he was surrounded by food. At the moment he had a plate of Plutonian Gut Chunks half devoured.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present! Come closer and know me better!"

"Am I going with you now?"

Carl nodded as he extended his arm and Jimmy took it. They went up into his own house where his mother and father sat at the table just about to eat Christmas dinner.

"I wonder if Jimmy will at least eat something."

"I could go ask him."

"Sugar bottom," his father whispered, taking her hand in his own. "He's not coming. He never comes anymore. Not since," he paused. No one dared mention her name especially not at the table. "We should eat this ham looks delicious! Plus, I know you've got pie."

With a sniffle she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "You are right. Let's eat."

"Big deal they are eating dinner without me!" He spat at the spirit who pointed to the living room.

His father and mother were now cuddled on the couch laughing at the movie on TV. They looked so happy together.

"I'm so glad that we choose to stay home tonight."

"Ditto," he replied.

"Wanna try for another baby?"

Hugh laughed but clapped making the lights go out.

"Ew, like I needed to see that!"

Yet for some reason he couldn't help but feel a little left out. He was missing such a prime opportunity to chastise them for being too cute!

Carl gestured for him to take his arm. He did so and then they were standing outside the auditorium. He rubbed his temples. This was getting old very quickly.

"Why are we here?"

"There is something you must see inside," he replied. When they got inside, they saw the real Carl was on stage being Marley's ghost. Nick was obviously Scrooge.

"If you do not change, Scrooge, you will be forever cursed to wear chains as I am!"

Nick looked like he might piss his pants and Jimmy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Bah HUMBUG!" Nick replied.

"This evening you will be visited by three ghosts, the ghost of Christmas Past, the Ghost of Christmas Present and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come!" Then the Carl on stage disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Wow! Carl is really good!"

"He's your best friend and you're missing his performance," as the Carl next to him spoke, Cindy appeared on the stage. She was obviously the Ghost of Christmas Past. He hadn't known that she was playing that part.

"Isn't it ironic?"

Then time flashed forward to the curtain call and everyone was cheering loudly. Some even rose to their feet, tears in their eyes.

"Wow! That was incredible!" Some guy in front of them said. "Best show I've seen in years!"

Carl guided him out into the hallway near where the cast was all lined up. Cindy was still dressed in her lovely white dress. Jimmy couldn't help but notice how nice she looked. Nick came up to her and gave her a warm smile.

"Vortex, you were spectacular as always. You make it hard to concentrate on my lines." She looked uneasy but smiled back. "We should go out sometime."

"No thanks, Nick. I know you just want to date me cause other then Libby I'm the only girl in our class who hasn't gone out with you."

"Why won't you? Is it because your heart belongs to a real life Scrooge?"

"Are you talking about Jimmy?" She squeaked.

Nick nodded with a wide smile, but then Cindy reddened with anger.

"NO! That boy infuriates me! He is the most disgusting human to ever walk this earth! I HATE HIM!"

"That is a lot of hate for a boy who we all know you fancy, Vortex," Nick shot back easily then disappeared to greet his parents.

Jimmy turned to Carl. "She hates me?" He squeaked. "Like real, honest, hate? I mean we've always said we hate each other, but never really meant it."

"Sounds like it."

His heart sunk a little. Wait! Why was it doing that?

"Why do I feel weird about that?"

"Because you care about her Jimmy, you stuck up for her against that guy didn't you?"

"He was a jerk. Any decent guy would've done the same."

"Jimmy, we both know that you didn't really want to break up with her."

"Yes! Yes I did!"

"Be honest, Jimmy."

"What does it matter? We could never be together. It would never work."

Then the image froze on Nick and Cindy who were exchanging a small smile.

"Are they going to end up together?" He asked, his voice wavering traitorously.

"Yes, if the present remains unaltered."

"Are you insinuating that I am supposed to change that?"

"What do you think? More importantly, what do you feel? You have been hiding from your feelings a long time."

"I feel," he started unsurely. What did he feel? As he looked at the girl now smiling at Nick, he felt a twinge of something familiar. "I feel," he continued to stutter as he turned to Carl. But what he saw surprised him to the point of speechlessness. Carl no longer looked young and youthful, rather he looked was on deaths doorstep.

"Carl! Why do you look like that?"

"My time is soon over."

"What? Why?"

"Each day I am reborn, and at the end, I die. Now I fear it is time to bring you home."

Jimmy nodded, taking the old man's arm. When they appeared back in his lab he took notice of that the bottom of Carl's robes were rustling. He heard a tiny squeak like a small animal being suffocated.

"What is down there, Carl?"

He pulled his robes back to reveal two unearthly looking children clinging to his legs. Jimmy let out a loud gasp.

"What are they?"

"This is bitterness," he said as he gestured to what Jimmy assumed was supposed to be a little boy. "And this is hatred," he said as he gestured to the girl. "You must beware them both, Jimmy, for on each brow I see written which is Doom unless they be erased."

"How do I erase that?"

"I must go." Just then he felt a strange chilling sensation along his skin. Along the ground a mist appeared. "I shall leave you with the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come."

"Please don't go," he begged. The lights in his lab flickered and his stomach sank. With one final chuckle, Carl disappeared.

The hairs on his arms and neck rose as he heard an ominous breathing coming from behind him.

-x-

I know there are differences for this story, but there had to be. Charles Dickens, please don't come back from the grave to kill me. I'm sorry I ripped you off. I love you! =)


	4. Frightening Future

Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all had a safe and Merry Christmas! Love, Katie

Recommended listening: Winters Dream, The Pavao Quartet, Hayley Westenra

Frightening Future

Behind him was a figure dressed in a black cloak. It gestured for him to come closer. For some reason he was filled with a dread that he couldn't even really understand.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?"

The hooded figure just held out it's wrist for him to grab and he noticed that it was unusually white and pale. As he neared it he started trembling.

"I fear you most of any spirit I have seen. Will you not speak to me?"

There was no answer. With a nervous gulp he reached out and clasped his fingers around it. The skin was cold as ice. The lab began to disappear around him and when they finally stopped, he realized that they were in a crowded business room where people were eating cake and laughing.

It was a party!

"Whose party is it?"

The figure stretched out its hand and pointed to the group of people gathered around the cake.

A very pretty brown haired girl was laughing as she bit into her cake. "Can you believe he's gone?"

"I know!" Another girl remarked.

"To freedom," a man chimed as he raised his glass.

"To freedom," the others echoed, copying his actions.

What were these people celebrating?

"I just can't believe he was killed in one of his own experiments," someone added. At this Jimmy's eyes widened. These people were celebrating someone's death? This person had to be a monster! "He had it coming! I mean come on he was the worst boss, ever."

"Do you think anyone will even go to the funeral?" But no one spoke, no one even moved.

"Will there be food?"

"Probably not, I mean since when did he do ANYTHING to benefit his fellow man?"

"Who is dead?" He asked the figure. "Whose death are these people talking about?"

Again, the figure did not reply it just pointed.

"I bet his mom and dad won't even go. Did you know that he hadn't spoken to them in over ten years? He completely cut them off heartless bastard."

"I thought I heard there was some girl there though who loved him, some blonde chick."

"Nope, I think she's married now."

They all chuckled and toasted again.

"This to all the dead bosses and dead rich jerks everywhere! Here is hoping that their riches fall to the more deserving!"

"Who is it that is dead?"

He didn't even know why he bothered to ask. The figure refused to answer and merely extended its arm for Jimmy to grab onto.

They were soon inside a large mansion was filled with laughter. It was strange because it was clear to Jimmy that this was the dead man's home.

"Ding-dong the evil wizard is dead!" One of the maids changing the sheets sang.

"Let the news ring out!"

"The asshole is dead!"

"Whoever this guy was apparently made a lot of people miserable," he added to the figure who just breathed in and out in a sort of raspy whisper. The figure extended his arm again and Jimmy took it.

They stood outside of a small house. The windows were fogged and covered in ice. There was snow on the ground. He looked at the spirit questioningly, but the spirit just pointed to the window. Inside was a large room with a tree in the corner. Candles burned and it looked warm and inviting. There were a ton of people laughing and being merry.

His heart stopped as none other than Cindy Vortex came into view. She was visibly pregnant and her golden hair was falling down into her eyes. She laughed and pushed back a bang behind her ears. She was glowing as she moved her hands down to her belly, rubbing it affectionately. Libby smiled and copied her actions. Then after she felt the baby kick she hugged her best friend.

"Are you going to the funeral?" Jimmy overheard Nick asking Carl as he also came into view.

Carl shrugged. Cindy walked up to Nick and kissed him deeply. There was a twinge of jealousy inside of Jimmy as he watched.

"We aren't going. I mean, when was the last time he actually spoke to any of us?"

"I haven't heard from him in years."

"I think I might go," Carl whispered earning a surprised look from everyone in the room.

"You were always the best of us, Carl," Libby added as she joined arms with Sheen.

"He got what was coming to him and he doesn't deserve people like you, Carl," Cindy replied and Carl just smiled.

"You should go Cindy, he would've appreciated it."

She just laughed and rubbed her stomach again.

"I can't. I'm only days from my due date. Well, that is my excuse anyway."

There was a chuckle from everyone in the room. Even Carl laughed.

He couldn't help but get a very, very bad feeling about who they were talking about. He turned to the figure standing next to him, searching for any kind of comfort but the spirit did not offer any. It just offered its wrist for him to take and he did so gladly. He was more then happy to get away from this uncomfortable scene until he realized that they now stood in a graveyard.

"Who have we come to see?"

The figure pointed not to a head stone, but to a group of people. They were not far from where Jimmy was currently standing.

"He was such a wonderful boy, a wonderful son in law, don't you think?"

"Wonderful! So kind and loving! It is so sad that he had to die with that horrible man, all just because he worked for him."

A beautiful girl knelt down and kissed the headstone. "I miss you darling, I miss you every day and I love you," she whispered and laid a single red rose on the ground. "I'm just sad you had to go the way you did, with who you did."

The woman who appeared to be the girl's mother placed a kiss on her forehead. "If only he hadn't taken our dear Scott with him."

He'd read a Christmas Carol and this all seemed amazingly familiar. It also gave him a bad feeling.

"Who is it they speak of?" He asked for what felt like the ten millionth time that evening.

Finally, the figure turned and pointed to a headstone a little ways away from where Jimmy was standing. His feet felt like they had been filled with lead, but he somehow forced himself to walk towards the headstone. It was made of handsome white marble obviously it belonged to someone very wealthy. However, the grass was untended and there were no flowers.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to see. He brought his eyes up slowly to see his own name carved in the marble.

_James Neutron_

"Oh!" He exclaimed as grief crashed over him like a tsunami and he sank to his knees. All those people were talking about him? They all hated him? No one had come to his funeral? No one laid roses at his grave? No one remembered him after he was gone? He hadn't spoken to his parents in ten years? Tears were now pouring from his eyes. In desperation he turned to figure standing next to him.

"Are these things for certain or can I stop them?"

The hooded figure merely kept pointing to the grave.

"Okay, Grandma!" he shouted to the sky. "I get it now! I am not the same guy I was! I have changed! I want to be different! I want to be vulnerable, I want to love and I want to live! I want to celebrate Christmas and be supportive of others! I want to go to the pageant. I want to experience heartache and loss, I want to experience passion! Never again will I be ruled by hatred and bitterness, never! Please tell me I can sponge away the writing on this stone!"

As he began to cry, revelations that he'd been avoiding for years came crashing over him like waves. His mother and father didn't blame him for Arielle's death. He needed to stop blaming himself. He was in LOVE with Cindy Vortex. He needed to go to that play!

But most importantly, he had to change.

"Please, I will be different! I will!" He begged the Spirit. He grabbed a hold of the cloak and tugged at it his tears staining the dark fabric. "I will be different, I will!"

Then he realized that the cloak in his hand felt more like a towel then a robe. He opened his eyes and realized that he was back in his lab, and was indeed grabbing a towel near his computer chair. His eyes were filled with tears as he sat back up. He chuckled as Goddard rubbed his head against his leg.

"What time is it?" He asked hopefully. He looked down at his watch to see that it was only six o clock! He could still make it to the evening show!

-x-


	5. New Beginnings

Two reviews, but here you go! Thanks to everyone reading this story! LOVE to you all!

-Katie

Recommended listening: Wexford Carol by Celtic Woman

New Beginnings

He ran up into his house to find his mom cooking the ham he had seen earlier. She paled and nearly dropped the ham on the floor.

"Jimmy? What are you doing sweetheart? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, mom I'm great! I just wanted to tell you that you should save a piece for me. I'd stay but I'm going to the evening show of A Christmas Carol."

She stared at him like he'd grown two heads. She removed the oven mitt she was wearing on her right hand and held the back of her hand to his forehead. "Honey, are you sure you're all right?"

He chuckled and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "I've never been better! Don't forget to save me some!"

She was obviously dumbfounded by his actions, but nodded anyway. "Okay."

He grabbed a granola bar to tide him over until after the show and hurried his hovercar. He turned on a Christmas radio station and even hummed along with the tune. With a chuckle he noted that he'd forgotten the words.

When he got to the auditorium Libby Folfax was sitting at the table selling tickets. She looked up at him skeptically.

"Dude, if you're here to gate crash that's totally NOT cool," she warned.

"I'm here to see the show."

"And I'm a purple flying unicorn!'

"Seriously, I am here to see the show."

"Fine I'll let you in, but only because the Drama Club needs every cent they can get. If you cause trouble I'll get you pummeled by Cindy."

"Is that a promise?" He asked with a wink as he took his ticket.

"Holy shit, who are you and what have you done with Jimmy Neutron?"

He smiled at her as he took a program. He waved at her as he went into the auditorium.

Carl did a flawless job as Marley, Nick did great as Scrooge, and Cindy looked heavenly in her Ghost of Christmas Past outfit. With the way her hair sparkled in the lights, he was quite certain that she had never looked more beautiful.

The final scene in which Scrooge sets everything right closed and the audience rose to their feet as the curtain call started. Jimmy started to cat call and whoop as loud as he possibly could. Afterwards he hurriedly collected his things and went out into the hallway to see his friends, his _friends_. It felt good to have friends again.

So far only Carl was standing there and he was beaming, "Jimmy, I heard you were here from Libby, but I couldn't believe it till I saw it!"

"Carl, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you the past few years."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. No one should treat their friends that way."

Just then Sheen, who had apparently been the Ghost of Christmas Future, appeared.

"Hey Sheen," Jimmy started.

"Hi Jimmy," he replied as his girlfriend joined him.

"I'm sorry dude," he spoke again and Sheen shrugged.

"You came didn't you?"

"You do realize it's going to take more than that to win us over don't you?" Cindy!

"Cindy!" Without even thinking about what he was going to say he continued. "I'm really sorry for being such a jerk to you. I'm really sorry for telling you I didn't want to date you, because I do. I like you. In fact I like you a lot." All of the four people in front of him simultaneously gasped. "Want to give it another try this time no secrets?"

"Uh- Jimmy are you smoking something?" Carl asked timidly.

"No, I just came some new conclusions."

"Like what conclusions?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That I should've done the technical stuff for the show like you guys asked me to. I should've supported you guys from the beginning. I should've been honest with myself about a million things. Most importantly, I really miss you guys! So what do you say, Cindy?"

Cindy shifted uncomfortably and looked at Libby who shrugged.

"Maybe we can all go out as a group first. We'll see how that goes."

"Understandable."

Cindy finally smiled and pushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. "Okay then, how about Friday after the break is over? We all go out for pizza?"

"Sounds good to us," Libby smiled.

"That would be nice!" Carl added.

"It's a date," the word date had the effect on Cindy which he hoped it would. She flushed a little and smiled.

"I realize that this isn't just going to make things better. If I ever fall back into my old ways I want you to snap me back into reality."

"It will be our pleasure, Neutron," Cindy playfully responded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have one more stop to make."

"See you later Jimmy!" They all called out. He waved and walked out to his hovercar.

He drove until he came up to the front of a cemetery. He got out and walked into the graveyard. It was still and quiet since there was no one here this evening. He had the place entirely to himself.

He soon stood in front of a headstone that he had not come to see since the day it was placed there.

_Arielle Mae Neutron_

He sighed as he kneeled down, placing his hand to the marble.

"Hey baby sister. Sorry, I haven't visited you more often. I was ashamed I guess. I always blamed myself for your death and I couldn't face you. Not really anyway. So, I just shoved you under the rug and pretended you never existed. Ari, I can't do that anymore. I am so sorry for everything. You were too young to be helping me and I should've known. I know it's not my fault, but I still should've known better." He paused for a moment. "We were quite the pair weren't we? Remember the time we glued dad to his chair? Man that was great." He laughed fondly, recalling the bittersweet memory. "I think of you every day and I promise I will visit sooner this time. I'll update you on the status of Cindy and me too. I love you, sis," he added.

He kissed the stone then he rose from the ground.

As he walked back to his hovercar he found himself hoping that his mother had remembered to save a bit of Christmas ham for him.

-x-


	6. A Merry Christmas

The final chapter, enjoy! Love, Katie

Recommended listening: White Christmas by The Andrews Sisters and Bing Crosby

A Merry Christmas

Cindy's favorite Christmas CD was blasting downstairs and he could smell his mother's Christmas ham recipe baking. He couldn't wait to get downstairs and see how his wife had decorated the table.

"Arielle, don't you dare!" Cindy yelled but then a loud pop was heard through the house.

"That's my girl," he commented as he came downstairs.

His wife was covered in soot from whatever one of Arielle's experiments had exploded. "James Isaac Neutron! You are going to help clean up this mess before we eat! Understand?" She bellowed, trying fruitlessly to wipe the soot off her face. He chuckled as he neared her.

"Sure. But you should leave on the soot, it's a good look for you," he teased.

"Help your daughter clean up now. Or there won't be any dinner." She threw an old towel at his head and he began to help clean up the floor.

After a few moments, Arielle raised her eyes to look at him. "Daddy, will I ever be able to make something that doesn't explode?"

"Ari, you are named for one of the smartest people I ever knew. You've got my brains, and your mother's looks which I'm sorry for," he started.

"HEY! I heard that!"

"My point is that you will save the world someday, I'm sure of it."

She smiled up at him as he cleaned the last bit of mess from the floor. She gave him a kiss and they both went into the dining room to sit down at the table. It looked beautiful with candles burning, beautiful china plates, except for Ari who had a red plastic plate.

With a grin he noticed the sprig mistletoe hanging above the table and he couldn't help but wonder if it had been intentional.

As Cindy came into the room with the ham she laughed. "Like father like daughter. What on earth was I thinking?" After the dish was on the table, Jimmy grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto his lap. Arielle squeaked and covered her eyes.

"That you love me," he whispered.

She giggled and pulled him in for a wonderful, but admittedly short kiss. "Yes, yes I do," she replied as she rose from his lap. "Now shall we eat?"

The meal was spectacular as her meals always were. It was all cooked to perfection with time and love poured into every dish.

When they opened presents Jimmy pretended to be surprised when he found that Cindy bought him yet another replacement ratchet. Cindy squealed when she opened the diamond earrings he had made her. Ari loved her new Chemistry set. Then they all sat down to watch an old version of A Christmas Carol on TV and Ari fell asleep about half way through. Jimmy offered to tuck their daughter in bed and Cindy smiled gratefully.

When he got back downstairs his wife curled up in his arms.

"You know, Jim," she began. "You never explained what exactly happened to make you change."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I just had a change of heart, I guess."

"Fine, don't tell me then."

He chuckled playfully as he pulled her lips onto his with passion and fire. She let out a small mewl of approval as he sucked on her lower lip.

"Merry Christmas, Cindy," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy," she whispered back as she shut off the lights then leaned back into his welcoming kiss.

It was a merry Christmas indeed.

-x-


End file.
